


FakeRs

by GeoC



Category: Kamen Rider, Original Work, Super Sentai - Fandom, Tokusatsu
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, Dialogue Heavy, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Mild Language, Original Fiction, POV Third Person Limited, Seinen, Shounen, character driven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoC/pseuds/GeoC
Summary: What should have been the end became the beginning of change to the world.Ten years ago, an asteroid, descended unto Earth. However, for unexplained reasons, it exploded and its pieces fell all over the world.From the remains of the asteroid, Chrystalis, were geodes called "geonodes." Special individuals called "The Attuned" can "resonate" with geonodes and obtain increased mental and physical strength.But alongside these "geonodes", an evil was born. One year ago, crystalline monsters known as "Gemmons" appeared, terrorizing the city of Toronto. However, alongside these monsters was an unknown man with a belt-like device. Using geonodes, he transforms into the armoured warrior "Geo" to fight.Now, a team of three Attuned of exceptional resonance ability was gathered to continue the fight against the growing Gemmon threat.This is their story.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this story is heavily inspired by Tokusatsu - especially Kamen Rider and Super Sentai. FakeR refers to Fake Rider/Fake Ranger.
> 
> I am an novice in story writing, but this concept has been torturing my mind lately. Scenes and dialogues repeatedly played in my head everyday and the only cure was to start writing it down. Because of this, there will be more of a focus on character interaction than action.
> 
> This is also being used as a tool to improve my writing.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

It was ten years ago when the asteroid, Chrystalis, descended unto Earth. The size was measurable to Chicxulub, the distance was too close to do anything. There was nothing that could be done. However, what should have been the mark to the end of history became a landmark of change.

Chrystalis exploded.

The remaining fragments of Chrystalis fell. Reported damages across the world was heavy, but it was manageable. The American night felt like forever as it lit up with thousands of meteorites.

*

For the large pieces of meteorites that impacted earth, researchers discovered fully intact geodes, now referred to as “geonodes'', embedded within. The type of crystals inside geonodes varied from the many known minerals found on Earth, but all contained a special power - “resonance.”

Researchers learned that resonance can only be achieved by a few individuals - “The Attuned.” When an Attuned resonates with a geonode, they generally gain a substantial increase to their physical and mental capabilities. However, the effect and strength of resonance varies depending on the Attuned and the crystal itself. A global effort to find more Attuned and geonodes began.

*

One year ago, a Canadian research group developed a belt device to further increase the capabilities of resonance and transform an Attuned into a super powered soldier. However, the device was lost. A crystalline monster, later to be known as a “Gemmon,” first appeared in an unprecedented attack on the group. Before the government could respond, the Gemmon disappeared alongside the device and research material. Soon, Gemmons started appearing in the city of Toronto.

An unknown man with the lost device appeared one day during a Gemmon attack. His face obscured from any recording device through the power of the belt. Using it, he transformed into “Geo”, an armored warrior of stone and crystals. With this, Toronto became a battleground between humanity and the Gemmons.

Soon, a new transformation device finished development alongside the method of refining the crystals within special geonodes with elemental abilities. These crystals were converted into concentrated gemstones known has “gemnodes.” The ruby, sapphire, and emerald gemnodes were born. With the gemnodes and the new wrist device, three Attuned with exceptional abilities were gathered and the First Anomaly Containment and Extermination Team (F.A.C.E.T.) made their appearance.

This is their story.


	2. F.A.C.E.T. (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of F.A.C.E.T. gather for their first day together on the job.

_January 20xx - Toronto_

With a high pitched _beep_ , an Asian man with light-brown hair styled with a low fade enters an unlit room. The door closes with a _bang_ behind him and the room lights up. The man is wearing a dark green parka, white turtleneck sweater, and slim black jeans. He is dusted in snow.

The man’s eyes grow wide at the sight of a recreational room in front of him. “So, this is our office… huh?” He says to himself, scratching his cheek in confusion. He checks the room number outside.

“No, no, no… I haven’t gotten the wrong place, right?” The man anxiously mutters, retrieving the location details from his phone. The room is the right one. He sighs in relief, “…oh thank god. I thought I would be late because of this.” The time on his phone reads 6:56 AM, four minutes before the start of his work.

The man hangs his jacket on a coat rack and heads towards a white round table to the right of the room. Three slim, black laptops with ‘R1‘, ‘S2‘, and ‘E3‘ engraved on the case cover rest on the table top.

“Nice.” Grabbing the ‘E3’ laptop, he goes across the room and sits on a grey, sectional sofa which faces a wall-mounted TV. “Let’s see what is going on…"

He turns the TV on to the local news channel, where the mayor is making his address. “…I encourage everyone to stay indoors during these times. We do not know when or where these monsters will strike, so for the sake for public safety, refrain from going out unless it is absolutely necessary…”

The time on the TV screen hits 7:00 AM and another high-pitched _beep_ is heard at the door as it is opened sluggishly. A tired, slightly older, Caucasian woman enters the room. Her jet black hair is cut in a short bob with blonde highlights. She wears a black, long down jacket, a red V-neck, cream dress pants, and black wide-calf boots. She pauses in visible confusion.

“Morning Bea.” The man smiles, looking at her from the sofa. “And before you ask - yes, we are in the right place.”

“…Oookay…” Bea remarks in disbelief.

“And where is my ‘good morning’?”

“…Good morning, Jason.” She sighs.

“You know, I’m curious how you always arrive exactly on-time. How do you do it?”

“I plan accordingly.”

“Does it include waiting awkwardly at the door until it is time too?”

“…”

“So I’m not wrong, huh?” Jason grins teasingly.

“…Ugh, I need my coffee.” Bea mutters as she massages her forehead. She beings to heads towards the kitchen at the far-end of the room.

It takes a few minutes for Bea to find the coffee grinds and figure out how to use the provided coffee brewer, but the machine beeps to life, whirring as it begins the process. Jason watches the news and Bea reads on her phone as they quietly wait for the machine to eventually finish.

Soon afterwards, Bea receives a call. She answers with a stern “Rosa, you’re late.”

“I’m so sorry, Bea~” A cheerful, yet embarrassed voice comes from the other end. “This streetcar I’m on is going to be the death of me…”

“This is the first day together as a team. "

“I know! I just keep getting held up at every single red light! Did you know how long it took the streetcar to pass an intersection?” The cheerfulness in Rosa’s voice turns into annoyance. “Five minutes. Five minutes! The traffic is terrible.”

Bea sighs. “Where are you now?”

“Just three more stops! I’ll be there soon!”

“Alright, we will be waiting.”

“Bye~!”

“…Can this machine work any slower?” Bea grits her teeth as she puts down her phone, looking at the coffee brewer in frustration. “…This is only the first day…”

What took only a few more minutes for the coffee to be ready felt like forever. Bea readily prepares her mug of coffee like a beast starved for days. The warmth of the mug and the steam hitting her face gives her a small sense of comfort. Grabbing the laptop with the ‘R1’ engraving, she slumps down on the grey sofa an arms-length away from Jason.

Holding the mug with both hands, Bea makes small sips before saying, “just let me have this moment.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything though.” Jason remarks only for Bea to stare him down intensely with her grey eyes. “…Yes ma’am.”

“Thanks.”

  
.  
  
.  
  
.  


The silence eventually breaks from the sound of a third high-pitched _beep_. The door is pushed open by a short, South Asian woman with her body. Beauty marks are spotted over her youthful face. Her black hair is tied up in a messy bun. She is wearing a blue pea coat, beige knit sweater with a plain white dress shirt, black linen pants, and brown suede boots.

“I’m sorry I’m l…” Rosa pauses as she looks at the room. “…ate?”

Jason chuckles. “Wonderful office we have, right?”

“This is not what I was expecting.”

“You and me both.”

“Grab some coffee and your laptop, ASAP,” Bea commands, “we are already behind schedule.”

“Yes, leader!” Rosa replies while taking off her coat. Bea scrunches her nose a little when she hears the word ‘leader’.

“Oh, before I forget,” Rosa says as she approaches the sofa, placing a box of donut holes on the coffee table in front. “I got some Jimbits at the station before I left for that godforsaken streetcar. Hope you enjoy it!” She then saunters off to grab a mug of coffee and the last remaining laptop on the white table with the ‘S2’ engraving.

“Aw, Rosa. You’re sweet.” Jason smiles, immediately opening the box himself and digging himself a powdered donut hole. He is happy with the selection in the box. “Dang, you know how to pick ‘em.”

“Thank you, Rosa.” Bea says, motioning Jason to hand over the box. “Come on, Jason, you already got some.”

“Anytime!” Rosa replies with a beaming smile. “It is the least I can do for you guys for our first day!” She finishes up and takes her seat at the opposite end of the sofa.

Bea looks at her two teammates and places her now-finished mug of coffee on the table. “Great.” She says, taking her laptop and turning it on. “Now that everyone is here, we can begin our first day as members of F.A.C.E.T.”


End file.
